


The Riders Of Rohan

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [24]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-22
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Riders Of Rohan

Murmurs ran through Dunharrow. _Holbytla._ The stories were true, then. Merry found himself the source of surrupticious attention, but was much too tired from the long ride to care.

He rolled into the skins on the floor of his tent, lost in thoughts of Sam and Frodo, of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

He thought of Pippin and his heart lifted. When he was called to the King's side, he glanced up at the night sky. They had always said, "As long as we look at the same stars, we are together."

Merry felt warm and forgot his hunger, hugging himself.


End file.
